


The Color Yellow

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Hideweek, M/M, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideweek Day 2: Yellow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Yellow

It was a color that attracted the human eye; it’s radiant glow brought many things to mind: lemons, bees, sunflowers, daffodils, the sun. It brought forth concepts like happiness, enthusiasm, and optimism. It was the color closely associated the spring and summer, but most of all, it was the color that was associated with Hideyoshi Nagachika.

It was on a hot summer day, on June 10th, the yellow sun beating down on a drying earth, that a small yellow haired boy was born. Those golden yellow locks stuck up from his small head like a small flowers blossoming, yellow petals poking out from the opening bud. From the moment of his birth, this little boy was forever connected with the color yellow.

As he got older, Hide began to resembles a personified version of the sun, warmth, sunflowers; all of it. He stood out amongst his peers, who all retained a more composed, calm nature as opposed to his straightforward, restless one. He never minded standing out; his mother encouraged him to embrace his animated personality, to never be ashamed for being different.

Yellow was the color of caution, too.

That was also something Hide experienced. No one wanted to be a friend with someone who stood out so much, who talked so much, who smiled, laughed, and loved so much. In such a reserved culture, Hide’s energy was something frowned upon. No matter how much Hide tried to find a friend, they easily left him behind, afraid to be associated with someone who was like the color yellow.  

But it was because of the color yellow that Hide was about to gain a long lasting friend. His personality that many dislike found it’s place in someone else’s heart. Kaneki Ken, despite his preference of darker colors, fell in love with the beautiful color yellow that was Hideyoshi Nagachika.


End file.
